Level 5
Level 5 began with the group recovering from the events of Dragus. The Dragonborn in Dragus had decided it was time to leave, so the group decided it was time to head towards Iym Nalore. Along they way, they fought of a trap set by some bounty hunters, and learned there was a hefty gold sum out for their capture. As they closed in on Iym Nalore, they found a dancing elf on an altar. After fighting off some evil treants, the elf turned into a Hamadryad, and explained that Hamadryad's home trees were being effected by some black moss, and some Hamadryad had disappared. The group feared the black moss was related to the black moss from Thalstead, and that undead-ness was afoot. They went to a nearby stream that had black moss and black liquid in it, and headed upstream. After befriending and getting past a door (which they named Dorian). They found themselves in a large room full of Eladrin. There were also several trees in the room, each with a basin below it. After a short time, the group found themselves frozen, and a beautiful red haired woman walked into the room up to the main altar. Suddenly, a gnome in orange robes came into view, pushed her out of the way, and disappeared. The group defeated the puzzle of the room, and found themselves back outside on the other side of the door. Aeowyn's friend Skye ran up to them and exclaimed "They are going to kill Morea!" The group rushed back to Iym Nalore and found a Satyr named Kunryk was holding unfair trails and killing people he claimed were associated with an attack on Iym Nalore a few months ago. He had a very large construct that was helping him keep order. The group managed to take out the construct and fatally injure Kunryk. As he was dying, he explained that a gnome in orange robes gave him the construct... The group also met a female Elf named Sarya, Sarya explained that when Iym Nalore was attacked, the attackers were after something called the Serevictus, which would allow someone to see into other planes from specific spots on Euphera. Her brother died protecting the Serevictus, which was now on it's way to nearby Grey Haven, where an Eladrin named Eramendi was to care for it. Erevan explained that Eramendi was a rival of his from his youth. Eramendi slayed their respective teacher, took his sword, and has been under the radar since. The group agreed they needed to go to Grey Haven to recover the Serevictus and deal with Eramendi. The residents of Iym Nalore were scattered and looking to Aeowyn for leadership. Since Aeowyn was about to leave for Iym Nalore, she decided to form a small council to lead Iym Nalore. She chose a compassionate human named Thomas, a quite Hamadryad named Maylin to represent the interests of the forest, and a stern Satyr named Brax to be on the council. Story 9/25 Story 10/3 Story 10/9 Story 11/15 <---------------- Previous Level 4: Danger in Dragus [[Level 6 (adjusted): The Heist at Grey Haven|Next Level: The Heist at Grey Haven ------------------->]]